


Dressing for the Occasion

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: After two years of living together, Pepper has accepted that her and Natasha’s schedules will never really match up.





	Dressing for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!

After two years of living together, Pepper has accepted that her and Natasha’s schedules will never really match up. They steal little moments, those times before dawn and at the edge of midnight when they can share a smile and kiss before parting ways again.

But on a Friday night, right as the sun is setting, they find themselves meeting at their walk-in closet.

“Remind me. Where are you off to tonight?” Natasha stands still so Pepper can brace herself as she slips into her heels. The floor-to-ceiling mirror shows them both in states of undress—Natasha in her underwear and full makeup, Pepper still trying on earrings and choosing a clutch.

“Hospital benefit. Tony is donating tech.” Pepper adjusts Natasha’s hair, smiling softly. “You?”

Natasha slips a thin knife into her garter holster before tugging a barely-there red dress over her head. “Oh, the usual. Light espionage. A little mayhem.” She gives Pepper one of those melting grins and kisses her lightly, their lipstick smudging between them. “Don’t wait up, sugar.”

“You know I will,” Pepper says. She slaps Natasha on the butt as she walks past. “Play nice with the other kids. I don’t want a phone call.”


End file.
